


Girl I bet your mama named you goodlookin’

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nursey week [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Nursey Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Nursey dances with Lardo and contemplates their friendship.





	

in the wild and wicked ways we dance  
I find comfort  
in knowing the light and love in your eyes  
I know myself  
in this unending night of nights  
we dance our joyous dance  
and soar

A typical Friday night kegster. People strewn across the coach and walls. The room tilts sideways and Nursey throws his hands up. Lardo puts her hands on his hips to steady him. Always ready to catch him. He grins his toothiest grin and she spins him around. The bass thumps on, as reliable as his own heartbeat. He closes his eyes to feel Lards at his back, swaying them slightly. Her arms circle him and he’s warm all over. They’re the only two people left dancing. It’s that perfect hour of the morning where time doesn’t feel real. 

What a perfect little thing their friendship is. It shines through in soft moments like this. It’s quiet and sure, it hides in a lift of an eyebrow, a quirk of a mouth, a breath that signals a laugh, a huff that requires the other to sneer at whoever it was directed at. It’s sure and unwavering, Nursey’s favorite kind of friendship. It hides under his blanket in the corner of Lardo’s room and it hides in plain sight. It’s simple, because it’s true. 

He feels love pulsing with every beat. He feels in love, the way you can only be with your closest friends. The intoxicating feeling that comes with being allowed to be yourself completely.  
He turns and pulls her close. His heart sings and he calls it happiness. She tugs at his hair. Tugs at his heartstrings. He feels her smile as she kisses him. The night thumps on quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of Nursey week  
> All characters belong to Ngozi. Title from Straight Up & Down - Bruno Mars.
> 
> This is very short, but I hope you like it nonetheless :) if you have any comments, please leave them and help me out!


End file.
